Deathly Silent
by Kirovy-Chan
Summary: A short but cute Zemyx. When a Deathly silence has fallen over the Organization, and they all fear for their lives, who will comfort each Demyx? Rated K, Not a Lemon.


Aaaahh~ Oneshots. I live off of them. Zexion and Demyx is a cute pairing for me. I currently have three other series going; A Larxene and Marluxia pairing, an Organization XIII journal seires, and, of course, an AkuRoku pairing series. I haven't gotten enough responses to contiue any of them, so please check them out! Anyway, enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way possible, just a writer hoping to have practice from the ongoing fan base and plot from it.

The castle was quiet. Sora and his friends are at a height, and the occupants of Organization XIII have been more on edge by it than ever. Demyx sat on a small chair in his cozy room, seemingly the least worried about his own survival on a crisp fall morning. The blonde boy has a talent for hiding concerns. He does it in hope the others get a little relaxation from his false naivety. Demyx tries to ignore his racing thoughts while tweaking at his sitar, the silence seeming to engulf him. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when Xigbar barged through his door. He smiled widely at the senior, his one eye calm and collected, but his usual joking self has been gone awhile.

"Demyx, Xemnas has a mission for you. He'll assign it to you in the dining hall," Xigbar stated in a businesslike tone. Demyx nodded happily and sprinted from his chair, leaving his sitar leaning gently against the wall as he raced to the dining hall. He made his bubbly way there, stopping only to greet a very serious looking Larxene, and to roll his eyes at the muffled sounds of Roxas behind Axel's door.

Once he reached the room with walls high enough to fit a tall building into, and windows that started from the floor and rounded out just before the ceiling. The long, white table housing tall, pearly chairs was usually occupied for breakfast about this time; most of the rooms in the castle had been empty recently, though. Soon enough, Xemnas entered the room with, good Lord, Zexion. It had to have been a week since Demyx had seen the boy. With all the anxiety running through everyone lately, the only people you ever tend to talk with are those you run into in the halls on your way to make meals or use the restroom. Although the two hadn't had many encounter, they've been very good friends for a long while, tension or not. They seemed to get along in a Yin-and-Yang type fashion, with his togetherness and knowledge and Demyx's own innocence and giddiness.

In any case, Demyx had only recently admitted small feelings towards Zexion, but seeing him after days of confinement from him, he feels those 'small' feelings quickly growing. Demyx was pulled out of his daydreams fast, though, by Xemnas' voice.

"I want you two to make dinner tonight. Xaldin's feeling sick, and I can't stand another night of everyone eating in their separate rooms. We all eat here tonight. I need to make an announcement anyway," Xemnas talked as if he had just given the two an actual mission. Chances are making dinner will be a real challenge for the them anyway.

Minutes later the two were rustling around in the kitchen, already decided on Italian. They'd managed to get spaghetti on the stove and bread in the oven, but it had already gotten eerily quiet.

"I'll be honest, the deadly silence in the castle seems to be only driving me crazy," surprisingly, it was Zexion who was the first t speak. Demyx gave a nervous chuckle, because it seemed as if he felt the exact same way.

Demyx sighed, "You're not the only one, Zex, I'm half expecting the walls to collapse in on some days. I don't think I've seen half of the castle in days." Demyx felt like his leather cloak was growing tigher, suffocating him on some days; the silence was so intense.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I've really missed your company," Zexion let a small smirk cross his features. It was silent for a bit after that; Demyx let the sentence soak in, not sure if it was a compliment or an insult.

Deciding on compliment, Demyx answered, "Thanks. It's been too long since we've seen a lot of people around." He nodded casually, trying to make it sound impersonal.

"No, it's not the others I miss, Demyx," Zexion let a chuckle slip, "You haven't visited me. Who is supposed to hang around my room while I read and make me laugh by his," he paused, waving a hand in the air, "idiocy."

Demyx would have been extremely flattered, if it hadn't been for the last word. He pointedly gave Zexion a playful punch in the arm. "My idiocy is entertaining, thank you." Demyx stuck his tongue out at the other, childishly, of course.

"Either way, it seems to be the only thing that hasn't changed around here. I don't think I'm the only one who appreciates your..." he put a gloved hand to his forhead in thought, "I can't find a word that won't be offensive for your idiocy." Zexion raised an eyebrow expectantly at Demyx.

"There's really not, is there?" Demyx said, peeking over Zexion's shoulder to the pasta. He opened his mouth, originally to tell Zexion the noodles were about done, but Zexion took it as another opportunity. Taking Demyx's waist in his arm, Zexion kissed Demyx solemnly, in content.

Getting lost in the kiss, Demyx melted into Zexion's arms and nearly fell to the floor in his own daze. Pulling away with a small gasp, the two panted a moment, just before the smoke alarm went off from the smoke of the overflowing pasta pot. Before they had a chance to react, a fire emerged from the small oven containing the bread.

Hours later, the members of Organization XIII sat around the table with Chinese takeout, and a burnt, water drenched kitchen. Xemnas, despite all the mishap, seemed pleased with the dinner, but more pleased with the news. Once the members had been settled, Xemnas stood, Saix followed the notion quickly.

"I will say only this, I don't want to be bothered with questions," Xemnas started, "Sora has taken a plunge. There is much hope for us yet."

Just like that, the deathly silence seemed to fall

Yes, I know, it's short. But I suffer from aches and sleep depression, because It's 3 A.M. And I'm very, very, very sleepy. This is a short oneshot, and I really hope you visit one or more of my three series I've only got one chapter of each out. If you comment enough on those, I'll continue, but if you visit my page, you'll see I only continue stories that get interactive responses to, so I'm writing conclusions and stories you're interested in! Check out my interactive ways of writing, please! Thanks!


End file.
